voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Norm of the North (2016)
Norm of the North is a 2016 computer-animated comedy adventure film directed by Trevor Wall and written by Daniel R. Altiere, Steven M. Altiere, and Malcolm T. Goldman. It features the voices of Rob Schneider (The Animal), Heather Graham (The Guru), Maya Kay (Alpha and Omega), Ken Jeong (The Hangover), Colm Meaney (Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa), Loretta Devine (Crash), Gabriel Iglesias (Magic Mike XXL), Michael McElhatton(Game of Thrones), Bill Nighy (Love Actually), Salome Jens (Green Lantern), Ben Diskin (Kindergarten Cop) and is an international co-production of the United States, India, and Ireland. It was produced by Assemblage Entertainment, Splash Entertainment and Telegael, and distributed by Lionsgate. The film was theatrically released on January 15, 2016, and grossed $30 million on an $18 million budget. The film was panned by critics for its animation, plot, characters and humor. It temporarily held a rating of 0% (at 9% as of May 2019) on the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes Plot Norm the polar bear is the son of the king of the Arctic. In his youth, he develops the ability to speak to humans, a trait shared by his grandfather. Because of this, he is made an outcast from the other animals, only being accepted by Socrates, a wise seagull, and Elizabeth, a female polar bear whom Norm is in love with. Years later, Norm's grandfather has disappeared and human tourists are filling the Arctic. Socrates shows Norm and three Arctic lemmings a luxury condo that has been installed on the ice. Inside this condo is Vera, a representative for wealthy developer Mr. Greene. After Norm saves Vera from an avalanche, Mr. Greene tells her to find an actor to play a polar bear for their campaign. Socrates convinces Norm and the lemmings to stow away on a ship to New York City. In the city, Norm, pretending to be an actor dressed as a bear, auditions for Mr. Greene's commercial and is taken to dinner by Vera. Greene, who realizes that Norm is a real bear, suspects that Norm has come to free his grandfather, who Greene has captured. During a public incident involving Greene trying to shoot Norm in the restaurant, Norm subdues Greene, gaining the attention of the media and heightening Greene's approval ratings. Greene decides to hire Norm as his mascot. Before going on a television show, Norm meets Vera's daughter Olympia, who tells Norm to raise Greene's approval ratings and then speak out against him to save the Arctic. Norm's popularity heightens the approval ratings, but Greene sabotages Norm's plan by playing recorded dialogue stating that Norm supports Greene's developments. Defeated, Norm is comforted by Vera and Olympia, who reveals that Greene is developing more homes to install in the Arctic. Norm and the lemmings discover that Greene is bribing a high-ranking member of the Polar Council, and exposes this to Pablo, one of Greene's investors. Vera resigns her position and is hired by Pablo, while Norm and the lemmings chase the truck holding the houses. Greene sends another truck carrying Norm's grandfather, and Norm is captured as well. After being freed by the lemmings, Norm and his grandfather catch up to the boat carrying the houses to the Arctic, and are able to detach the houses. However, Norm is separated from his grandfather and the lemmings, and is knocked unconscious. Norm awakens in the Arctic and reunited with the lemmings and the other animals, who reveal that his grandfather was not found. Because of his heroism, Norm is crowned the king of the Arctic, before his grandfather arrives at the ceremony. Meanwhile, Mr. Greene is humiliated after his plan is exposed, and Vera and Olympia are happy with Pablo as their new boss, while Norm and Elizabeth have three cubs together. Voice Cast * Rob Schneider as Norm * Heather Graham as Vera Brightly * Maya Kay as Olympia Brightly * Ken Jeong as Mr. Greene * Colm Meaney as Grandfather * Loretta Devine as Tamecia * Gabriel Iglesias as Pablo and Stan * Michael McElhatton as Laurence * Bill Nighy as Socrates * Salome Jens as Councilwoman Klubeck * Charlie Adler as Forebear * Kate Higgins as Elizabeth * Janet Varney as Janet * G.K. Bowes as Female Tourist * Debi Derryberry as Daughter * Ben Diskin as Chef Kozawa * Keith Ferguson as Human Tourist * Dan Gordon as Nigel / Henchman #1 / PA * Jess Harnell as Male Tourist * Mikey Kelley as Henchman #2 * Rove McManus as Junior Investor * Emily Polydoros as Bratty Girl * Eric Price as Caribou * Nick Shakoour as Costumed Bear * Max Spitz as Teen Bear 1 * Rick D. Wasserman as Henchman 3 * Cathy Cavadini as Old Woman (uncredited) * Asher Glaser as Audience Member (uncredited) * Zachary Gordon as Norm Cub (uncredited) * Rachel Grate as Speed Boat Woman (uncredited) * Jamie Lissow as Male Tourist (uncredited) * Candi Milo as Teen Bear 2 (uncredited) Additional Voices * Mary Ryan Connell * Mary Louise Gemmill * Shaun Gerardo * Asher Glaser * Mela Lee * Aketza Lopez * Piotr Michael * Máire Ní Chonghaile * Brídín Ní Mhaoldomhnaigh * Cindy Robinson * Nic Robuck * Bernie Van De Yacht ���� UK Voice Cast * James Corden As Laurence